User talk:Kiyak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheTheif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 00:43, 10 May 2010 Ok just call me Theif here OMG, then we're half sisters! :D BTW, I'm Leafwhisker, but call me Vasa or Leaf. -Leafwhisker -Feels like being anonymous You have a few sibblings, ahcually. Bobbyboy123, Misguided Ghost, and SWZala are a few. -Leafwhisker -Feels like being anonymous really? kool >u> Yea im ur half sister! Just leave some thing on my talk page if u need any help Missy, MG, Ghost, or Misguided thats my names! Misguided Ghost okies =p i know Thief well. we go to school together. weve been helping eachother out alot Yep...Lol. At least we're all demigods here, and we understand eachother. To some extent anyway. But at school, NOONE can know who we are. They'd really lock us up in a rubber room. Like in the P.J. books, you can't just go around saying your mom is Athena, or your dad is Hades, etc... So, now you understand! no one really believes me much anyways so, ive understood for awhile XD Hi Whats up? Let me know when you hear anything. ~ GingerMidget i will dont worry XD i will add you then Missy. when i get the chance to be on, ill be sure of that. =P ~Kiyak Kiya do you have a cell because I will give you my number so you can txt me. -Leah (Alexis) Facebook Heyy i add u on fb but its not my blog name so ur probly thinking 'Who the eff is this?!' Its me! I share this accout with my friend whos first name we use but Hale is my last name so yeah... ADD IT! Missy Ghost xD I'm so....clueless sometimes. LOL. I'll change it. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades, Minor Controller of Shadows 16:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Altheda kiyak they took her we were on are from the park we stoped for gas and i was pumping it they snuck behind and it went black i woke up and there was a note it said: If you want your daughter the fight against uranus will go one so u have to fight of she dies Kiya? Will you make me a Icon Please? My faveorite animal is a Panda and my Mother is Rhea Thank You Love You<3 Your Cousin Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 03:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ok i will then. =) ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades Sorry from NotAn Olympian Hello, Kiyak... I am NotAnOlympian, the previously anonymous user who insulted Hades's grammer on his page. I sincerely apologize for that... I didn't mean to insult anyone... NotAnOlympian 18:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC)NotAnOlympian sorry for not replying sooner. and im sorry about what i said. im a little... out of control of my emotions ~Kiyak SORRY I was the previously anonymous user who insulted the grammer of Hades. Please except my sincerest apology. (I hope I spelled "scincerest" correctly) NotAnOlympian 18:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC)NotAnOlympian SORRY I was the previously anonymous user who insulted the grammer of Hades. Please except my sincerest apology. (I hope I spelled "scincerest" correctly) NotAnOlympian 18:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC)NotAnOlympian I finsihed the rune spell. GO to the rune page and write down the spell carve it into somwthing that you wear alot Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 13:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hi um its me i just wanna say that i was sorry from before and that i hope we can be friends its ok im awesome maybeur. i kinda.... overreacted... we can be friends. ^^ I have a question How do I travel in shadow. Me now Dude. I look creeeeeeeeeeepy. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 16:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll miss you, Kiya. -cries- Goodbye... RIP Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RIP Kiya, I don't wanna ever believe that you're gone, but I hope you know that you were like a sister to me and that the kids especially Kiya really loved you too. I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't pick up the phone today. Please forgive me. Love forever, Rachel I dont belive your gone not yet atleast and Leo really wanted to meet you I miss you please dont go! ~Nessa and the kids Rachel, i think youve been mistaken. i didnt die. but Vaati... hes.... missing.... ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA lol omfg it is!! umm not much me and andrew are back together.... :D "But you still have all of me...." 16:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) icon hi could u please make me an icon my favorite animal is a Platypus and im a Daughter of Hermes thanxx ~paige AYO I THROW MY SKITTLES INTO THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING AYO TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW BITCH XD CANT WAIT 2 C U AGAIN!!!! :D WE MISSED U!!! XD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 03:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL Epictastical fail XD But yeah. Lots have changed....and Im guessin you know about Azeroth now. And James...-sighs- But yeah.....XD IDK about the Rider thing, from what Ive learned there is one more dragon egg left that would be a true bond like me/Azeroth, Zala/Ohen, an so on XD But yeah..I CANT WAIT 2 C U MONDAYYYYYYYY XD (hi back to Vaati) Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 21:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I missed Vaati too, he was fun to talk to. -"Till death do us part." 22:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Dad...he doesn't talk to me so I can't tell you how he is... Sorry. :| -"Till death do us part." 22:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) XD Mhm, hey there's a Voleyball game tonite. Me 'n Sara are going, Its $2 to get in, and it starts @ 6:30...YOU SHOULD COME!!!! :D lol epic fail Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 22:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. XD -"Till death do us part." 22:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Fugg.......I g2g...and Sara's taking me T.T But you could call her maybe And Ill hopefully see u soon XD or tommoroow or later or monday...who knows XD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 22:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) EAT CHURROS!!!!!!!!!! ~Michael Son of Zeus and Hestia~ and is sorta hyper now...... So sorry!!!! OMG, Im sorry T.T My grandma was outside talking w/ the neighbors, she said you called, but she only knew when she got inside and seen the messages. But yeah, Sara's dad came late, we were late, and he was gonna pick you up after he dropped us off...IDK if he forgot...Im sorry :/ It wasnt really a long game; only like half an hour. we won 3-0 games. But yeah, it was kinda boring.... But im still sorry :/ Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 00:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) -glomps- RAWR! When you wind up in jail dont come to me to bail you out! :D 01:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Zala wasn't on yet, but I'll ask her when she DOES get on...'till them I'm gonna go play AOM.... Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 22:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, Zala hasn't been on T______T But I'll ask her on FB first chance I get... Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) can you get that sorcerr on ehm, i cqnt. sorry, hes really busy... fake account yo the new olimpions account is fake u know that? it is just rocks. if you dont beleve me ask danielle and rhea no i didnt... thanks for telling me Heh Eh, nothing much yet...I asked Erg, he hasn't replied...and Zala's never been on when I wanna talk to her...-shrugs- Still. Oh, and to mention it, my son is...dead. -sighs- He was k-killed...but Shawn and Ryan and Dani and Nomin have helped get me through it. Whatever...life sucks for everyone...'cept for Az. But now we're both sick -grunts- Nothin' new there. He spends most of his time out it the Shadowlands anyways, I'm not suprised if he caught something from that dank and dirty hovel... But I'll give you a heads up if I catch any new leads. And, uh, random fact, Zach's going to CHB. Lucky little twerp. -shrugs- But yeah... Talk to you in school (?) (Hope you're gonna be here Tuesday, heh...) ~Chey, Theif, Daughter Of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix Hybrid, Witch, Dragon Rider~ P.S. Az has something to say: First off, PAN-FUCKING-CAKES! I missed my dinner...(groans) Second off, watch out for that plant-dude. I have a funny feeling about his Venus double-headed self... Ehm, yeah...whatever, Azeroth's just mad he missed a nice meal. Haha... hey im ur half sister. my name is persephone. my mom is persephone im named after her and my dad is hades. i live in tartarus wit him cuz im immortal beinq that both my parents are. im not a qod tho. well mommy and daddy havent fiqured out yet. im 16 so if u have any questions on daddy like wat hes like wat he dresses like or if u wanna tlk to me just messaqe me baq. Permission? Hi there! Strange request: I'd like permission to use the awesome Typhon image you have on you Demigods page for a Masters Thesis I'm writing. Do I have you permission to use it? Best, 18:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Evan Fisher